The one that got Away
by Rowan Primrose
Summary: Sienna was happy to be with her sister Sammie, where the WWE will be having a show. She was flabbergasted to meet someone from her past when she traveled to be with her sister. Brock/OC & Sheamus/OC.
1. Meeting again

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership to the WWE characters, all the matches and show venues mentioned is all FAKE.

**Summary:** Sienna was happy to be with her sister Sammie in Phoenix, where the WWE will be having a show. Apart knowing that Sammie is pregnant with Sheamus baby and Sienna will be part of the team to discuss over Sammie wedding, she was flabbergasted to meet someone from her past that she will always be in love with, despite everything that had happen between them.

**A/N: **Spoiler for my previous Fanfic – Gorgeous me, Celtic Warrior. I got to get this story idea out of my head. Comment under the review section if I should continue much further as I had plan (for 2 chapters only) or just as it is. Thanks.

**P/S: **And please bare with me on my grammatical error.

**Characters Portrayed: **Sienna – Ashley Greene & Sammie – Taylor Cole (act in CSI Miami as CSI Samantha Owens).

**1**

One of my favourite leisure activities that I enjoy most is sleeping. And the hatest thing that I hate most is waking up. Guess what's the cause that distracts me from my triple-la-la land? The ringing of my Hello Kitty phone. As much as I adore you my cute Hello Kitty phone, at this moment, you are the enemy. Urghhh!  
>Forcing myself to lift up myself from my fluffy pillow, I snatch the phone, cursing and grumbling at the disturbance caller, "hullohh?"<br>"Sienna? Did I wake you?"  
>I swear I was talking to the most moronic person in the frigging world. Of course you did wake up, A BIG DUH!<br>"Why don't I call you at this time of the day, Sammie?" I grunted. I think she might call me somewhere in the country just to update where she and Sheamus are currently right now, or can I said the whole WWE wrestlers are now. But seriously, calling me at 4am? Where is she? Hawaii?  
>My guesses are right. She forgot about the times different between Miami and wherever she is now.<br>"Sorry, I should have known better," apologise my dearest sister. Apparently, she is travelling with her Wrestler boyfriend, Stephen aka Sheamus, around the country. Those two are inseparable. I'm sure they are joining together by the hip. Sammie had turn down WWE offer to be part of the company, obviously as a valet for Sheamus and one of the WWE Diva. She just wants to accompany her lover and father had jokingly declared that "Your sister is now working as a groupie for Sheamus...hahaha!" But that joke had offended Stephen of course. He had warn father if he crack another joke like those, he swear to destroy father's ultimate dream. Father ultimate dream?  
>To be the father-of-the-bride. No question asks and none will be entertain, people!<br>To Stephen of having Sammie with him is heaven and she is his muse.  
>I wish I can be someone muse.<br>"Planet earth calling Sienna! Planet earth calling Sienna!"  
>"Shut it Sammie..."I forced my eyes to stay open.<br>"I just want to tell you that Steph wanted you to come down to WWE Monday Raw show tomorrow in Phoenix..."  
>What? One of the things that can wake me up feeling so fresh and with immerses enthusiasm - Watching WWE wrestling live!<br>"Serious?"  
>"Of course-"<br>"But why?" I asked Sammie suspiciously.  
>"Well there are a few reasons but one that comes out strongly - you got to promise not to tell our demented father?" Sammie beg me.<br>Without thinking much and so bloody anxious to know the reason, I just agree with her.  
>"Here goes...Stephen doesn't want me to be alone..." Sammie, I can detect her nervousness to open up her problems which I never know about.<br>"It's normal for Stephen to be so protective of you."  
>"I'm pregnant," confessed Sammie.<br>"Congratz!"

"Thanks."

"When did you know you're pregnant? How long is it? Gawd Sammie, I have a lot of questions to ask!" I shrieked through the receiver. How excited I am hearing my only sister is having a baby. I am so going to Phoenix. Let me see, where is that gym bag of mine? I better start packing.

Looking around my bedroom in the apartment that I shared with Sammie, and sometime Stephen too living with us nowadays, I started to rummage all my clothing and accessories in my closet, while holding on the phone receiver plaster on my right ear. Sammie, on the other line, was telling me that the first time that they find out because Sammie had suddenly fainted after complaining to Stephen that she was having headaches and nauseous for no apparent reasons. Sammie reassure me that Stephen did ask her to go to the company doctor but she had refused at that time. When Dr. Nolan had examined Sammie after her spell of fainting, they were informed by Dr Nolan that Sammie was 2 months pregnant.

"So what's the plan now, apart not telling father about your pregnancy?"

"You know Wrestlemania 28 that will be held in Miami, right?" asked Sammie.

Looking at my Twilight calendar, hanging behind my closet, I saw the date 1st April was circled with a written of "FINALLY, Wrestlemania is BACK" in the box. "But what does it got to do with your telling father and your pregnancy?" I asked curiously. Do forgive me, because my brain does not really function well in a wee morning and my current excitement mode.

"Well, Stephen and I will be marry a day before the event," said Sammie slowly, holding on to her excitement of the new.

"Serious?" I can't believe of what I'm hearing. Stephen, at last will be part of my demented family! Yadah!

"Yes, actually he just proposes to me like a few minutes ago..."

"And you are on the phone with me? Why didn't you having celebratory sex at this moment?" I'm sure the whole neighbourhood will be hearing my shout of excitement by now.

"I promise him something's great later. I got to tell someone, Sienna!"

"Of course, thank you for making me the first to know!"

"This is one of the reasons you got to be here in Phoenix. Helping me plan my wedding with Amy!" I can hear that she is in tears now...happiness tears, mind you. I've stopped packing, wait I have finished my packing, and now I am sitting on my bed, feelings so astounded of everything that I have just heard. First, Sammie asked me to go to Phoenix, and then she told me she was pregnant and last but not least, she wants me to help her prepare for her wedding. Wooowwww!

"Sienna?" I heard Sammie calling me through the receiver. "Yes yes I am still here."

"So you are coming here right?" she asked quivering in a small voice.

"Of course. First flight to Phoenix, I will be by your side in a flash!"

**2**

My promised to Sammie to be on the first flight to Phoenix, well, I didn't get to buy that ticket but I did get to buy the second trip. I have messaged her to tell that I will be touching down an hour after lunchtime. I did not receive a replied message until I was up in the air and almost reaching my destination. I don't want to know what Sammie so bloody busy is for. For all I know, she had left her career, pursuing a freelance journalist now while spending her waking moment by the side of the Great White.

How life is so unfair to me...

The message read: **Sorry for the late reply. I was giving Stephen his long awaited ****gift. ****Stephen and I will be picking you up later. XOXOXO soon-to-be Ms Farrelly.**

Sigh...sweet!

"Welcome to Phoenix, Arizona. Have a nice time while you are here!" announce the bunk-face air stewardess.

I quickly grabbed my gym bag and my "My Chemical Romance" messenger bag, from the baggage compartment and join in the queue to the main exit of the plane. I did not pack much, and decided to buy all my toiletries and undergarment once I reached the county. Anyway, Sammie and I share the same size for clothes, even shoes, so I can always use hers'.

Once I was cleared from the immigration, I push the baggage trolley to the arrival gate, and immediately I saw Sammie. She had her hair bunch in a sock bun style, which she always had it loose. She was wearing an off-the shoulder pink sweatshirt with a hot pants and she was wearing a sandal then her usual black heel boots. Very sexy mother-to-be! A black sun glass perched on top of her head. When she saw me, we wave to each other like a bunch of nursery students.

I can't see the Pale warrior anywhere near Sammie, which I find it a bit odd.

When I finally reach Sammie, we hugged each other, swinging side-by-side like a pair of clowns. "God, I miss you!" shrieked Sammie in my ear. I can feel that I was at the brink of tears. Closing my eyes to stop the tears, but suddenly I heard a very familiar voice saying my name.

So familiar that I wish I had a superpower to vanish myself into thin air.

Definitely, that voice does not belongs to the Great white, he is not someone I am trying to run away, (God I miss that Irish brute!). The voice belongs to someone from my past, and I had regrettably categorised him as 'The one that got away'.

I pulled myself out of Sammie embrace, without looking at him, instead I dragged Sammie aside and fiercely asked her, in a low whispered, "Why is he here?"

Sammie look at me in puzzled, and very innocent. For a moment I feel like strangling her for feigning innocent, but then I remembered that I have never told her about 'him'. You see, at that time when I lost 'him', I was the stupid one for causing our relationship to go haywire. I did not admit my stupidity; always believe that 'he' was not worth anymore than my very own ego. Did I say I regret of losing him? If I did not say before, now I am saying loud and clear for anyone to mock me. Of course, why should I tell Sammie or anyone at that for my very own stupidity mistake? Definitely I've still got my ego to take care of. Losing 'him' was one thing, but losing my self-ego (I would like to re-name it as my self-respect), I rather be a hermit than look down by others.

"I don't know that you know Brock," said Sammie puzzled, "he insist to come so that he can get away."

Yes, 'him' is the one and only Brock Lesnar. By then, both Stephen and Brock had walked towards us, with Brock looks very shocked (Does he knows that Sammie and I happen to be related? I wonder) and, let's not forget the Great White grinning like a Cheshire cat. Still not looking at Brock, linking my hand through Sammie's arm, I tried to look like my old self - the chirpy girl that will melt CM Punk's heart (or Brock?), "Hello Father-to-be, great to see you!" we exchanged hugged and all the while, I averted my face away from Brock. "Lass...!"

Breaking away from the hug, there was a buzzing silence within the four of us, beside the welcomes' of shouts that could be heard from the nearby passengers, greeting their families and friends. I refused to make the first move. All I want at that moment is to vanish. Kaput!

"So you know each other?" asked Sammie, I didn't know that she is such a nosy mother-to-be? Taking the lead of Sammie (maybe) Stephen also was looking at Brock and me, simultaneously, waiting for affirmation from either of us. I dare myself to look at those baby blue eyes of Brock. There is definitely a surprise in his eyes, but what I saw the next second after looking through those baby blue eyes, had a shocked me to the core. There is a shy glimmer of love in his eyes. I quickly look away, and nodded as an answer to Sammie's pending question. Brock did not utter a single word, but just looking at me in silence.

Sensing that I am not particularly a happy camper with the current situation now, my ever hero of pale warrior comes into the rescue. "I'm hungry. Let gets something to chow," said Stephen as he patted Brock's broad shoulder, in which broke his silence stare at me, and relent to follow Stephen to the direction of the cafe.

Sammie pulls me to look at her. I know I got to tell her or anyone about Brock, but must we do it here, in the middle of clustered airport?

I've tried to give her a sad puppy face that had always get me of what I want, but it did not sway Sammie curiosity. Finally, I've decided to tell her the truth, "He belongs to my past that I am not proud of."

"How come?" asked Sammie as she pulled me to the nearest seats in the arrival hall. I duly take the seat facing Brock, who was walking beside Stephen; he did not look behind at us. Everything's about his appearance still looks the same like before as I used to remember him.

"Do you still remember that I once told you I have a blonde boyfriend, which you never believe me because all my boyfriends happen to be either brunette or black head?" I asked Sammie who just nodded to my queries. "Well, he was my only blonde boyfriend."

"Is that all? My only blonde boyfriend?" asked Sammie disgusted but I know and she knows that there are more to it than it is.

"I tell you I promise but not when he was near me," I pleaded Sammie, without realising that tears start to fall from my eyes. Sammie knows I don't want to tell her yet and she knows there is time for her to grill me more than just my only one blonde boyfriend. "Please?"

Sammie pulls me for a hug without saying a word that needed for me to know she is there, always for me.


	2. Ending

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership to the WWE characters, all the matches and show venues mentioned is all FAKE.

**Summary:** Sienna was happy to be with her sister Sammie in Phoenix, where the WWE will be having a show. Apart knowing that Sammie is pregnant with Sheamus baby and Sienna will be part of the team to discuss over Sammie wedding, she was flabbergasted to meet someone from her past that she will always be in love with, despite everything that had happen between them.

**A/N: **Spoiler for my previous Fanfic – Gorgeous me, Celtic Warrior. I got to get this story idea out of my head.

**P/S: **And please bare with me on my grammatical error.

**Characters Portrayed: **Sienna – Ashley Greene & Sammie – Taylor Cole (act in CSI Miami as CSI Samantha Owens).

**1**

As I followed Stephen to the cafe near the entrance of the arrival hall, I restraining myself to turn behind me to see the woman that I've been searching for almost 10 years now. There is nothing different about her. Appearance wise, she still have her hair long, maybe she had it style in soft wavy hairstyle. Her make-up looks the same, very natural-light the way I love it. Overall, she remains the same Sienna that I've known ten years ago.

I did not join Stephen in the queue, but instead look for an empty seat for us. I know that Sienna and Sammie will not join us, until much later. Giving me spacious time for me to collects my emotion and thoughts, and try to think the most possible ways to tackle the situation. It had been 10 years that I've been looking for Sienna, to seek forgiveness for all the accusations, the hurt and pain that I had thrown her. For all those years that Sienna had been with me, she had sincerely love me, giving me all the moral supports that I mostly needed and all the confidence she had believe of what I am capable of, when no one choose not to.

For all those sacrifices and kindness, what did I repay her? Series of accusation of adulteries, physically abuse and worst, .murdering the only symbol of our love. That was the last straw, for she had left without a single word and no news until today. I don't blame her, not for one bit.

Stephen came back, carrying tray of 4 cups of steaming coffee and five set of club sandwich. I look at him; he gives me a goofy smile in return, "For the baby." I could not help myself but smile for my Celtic friend. He was so damn happy when Doctor Nolan had announced that Sammie was pregnant. At that time, Sammie had fainted when Amy had found her. The Celtic had been worried and can't keep on shouting to Doctor Nolan for news on Sammie. If it wasn't the interference from Phil and me, both men will have murdered each others.

I had been back to WWE, having signed a five-year contract with the company. Most of the wrestlers that I've known back in 2004 had kept to themselves and very reserved towards my return. The young faces that had make it big nowadays, Stephen Farrelly, CM Punk and The Miz, had welcome me like I've never left the business in the first place. And from the first day that I have come back, Stephen had mostly been very close to me, like a family. That's the reason why I had wanting to follow Stephen and Sammie to pick up "Pixie" at the airport. Not knowing that "Pixie" happens to be my Sienna, and she is related to Sammie. I wonder if Stephen had known the truth.

"So, how did you know Lil Pixie?" Stephen asked as he was placing the food on the table, he is sitting on my right side, instead of in front of me, which means the chance of Sienna to sit in front of me is higher. But I don't want to make her uncomfortable, not a good start according to my plan of reconciliation. "Do you mind sitting in front of me instead?" Stephen looks at me curiously, "I don't want to make her feel uncomfortable," I said truthfully.

With a shrug of his ginger-red head, he complies without a word. As he had settled himself in front of me, again he was looking at me expectantly. "So?"

I averted my eyes to where Sienna and Sammie was sitting at one of the benches. Sienna maybe telling Sammie about how they know each other, which means that Sammie might not know about them, but then again, it is not possible. Because from what he heard from Stephen and known Sammie for the past few months of travelling together, the relation between Sammie and her family is so tight and they loves each other to the max. Furthermore, Sammie was once a police detective that she had quit in order to be with Stephen. A big sacrifice that Sammie had made for Stephen in order for them to have a life together. So, there is no way Sammie might not known about it.

"I knew her 10 years ago. At that time, I was working as a personal bodyguard for this rich daughter. And she had been one of Sienna best friend." I took a sip of my steaming coffee before continue, "It was long time ago and it will be half a day gone by the time I'm telling you the whole stories."

"I have the whole day and maybe, you can spare me all the melodramatic scenes and straight to the point with the story of your life," Stephen said with a smile to show his sincerely wanting to know about Sienna and me. Nodded in agreement, clasping my fingers around the plastic cup of my steaming coffee, I begin telling Stephen my story...

"I am a murderer. I murder my own child that at first I thought was not mine before he told me the truth. And when he did tell me, I visit Sienna in her townhouse in London, to apologise for all the accusations, but I was too late. Her family had moved out and had not provided their new address. And since then, until today I had regret for all the hurt and pains that I had her put through."

**Ten years ago**

"You have to keep your eyes open for my girl and not let her out of your eye sight. Understand?" ordered Sir Peter McAdam as I was buttoning my black coat, all the while eyeing the figure of his daughter getting into her black convertible. With a single nod, I grabbed the keys to my Black Hummer on the kitchen counter and make a dash to the car. I know where the young missus was heading. Her regular club, The Spunk, at the upper town of London, where she had mostly patron and hang out with the likes of her society friends.

I had accepted the job as personal bodyguard for one of the rich family in London society, as a means of paying off the monthly rent of my London apartment and the school fees of my wrestling school that I have the opportunity to attend. And these had been a year now I'm living in London.

Once I had reached my destiny, after I parked my hummer at the usual spot, a nod to the club bouncer, who had attend the same wrestling school like me, I make my way into the club and head straight to my usual spot, sitting at the far side of the bar that have a clear view of Tina chill out area. Well, there she is with her usual entourage, except without one particular girl that had been the friendliest among the group. She was not to be seen as I had scanned the area for her presence.

"Looking for me, Blondie dear, "cooed the very person that I've been looking for. Her name is Sienna Blacque, looking very elegantly and mesmerise in those green eyes of hers. She smiles coyly at me, while leaning down at me, for a kiss. I kiss her passionately while holding her against me, in between my thigh. She had snaked her arm underneath my arm and place her hand on my back. I was in heaven whenever I am with her. Our relationship should never be this far, not without her persistent to be with me, always saying that what we have now is real and meant to be forever. And for the last 5 months, our relationship is strong as an anchorage, never leaving the dock after facing off strong turbulence and obstacles.

No such obstacles from her family, as she too, comes from one of the London rich families, her mother, that I had the chance to meet, so far did not object of our relationship. It was from the family that I was working for, especially a particular someone that I've needed to keep my eye-sight on, that forbade me of having any relationship with her friends. She even threatens me to have me thrown out of the country if I insist of continuing the relationship.

For umpteen times I had discuss the matter with Sienna that, as much as I love her, I don't want to lose my wrestling scholarship, but Sienna had advice me to ignore Tina's threat, and she had strongly agreed that I did not need those scholarship to complete my courses, which left only another 3 more months. With the rates and skills that I had shown, I may get early graduation and can start my journey as a wrestler. Sienna was even willing to loan some cash, so that I can quit my job and to just focus on my wrestling.

Well, I am a man with big and muscular body; let's not forget my big ego. I refused flatly as I would not want any charity from her. I want to work hard for my journey as a wrestler. To me, as long Sienna is with me, giving me all the moral supports and encouragements, that will be enough for me.

Our kiss only last for 5 minutes to my dismay. "Ehem?" I turn to the voice and there stood Tina McAdam, with the rest of her entourage. I broke off my kisses with Sienna. She automatically makes herself comfortable against my broad chest, laying her head. I am sure she was mockingly smiling at Tina as the latter face looks like a hungry cat, waiting to pound her meal. I tried my best to push Sienna off my body but she wouldn't bulge.

"I told you Lesnar, more than once to stay away from her," warned Tina in what she thinks her furious voice. Before I can reply her, Sienna had beaten me to it. Pulling herself off me, she stared Tina squarely in the eye, "And more than once, had I not warn you to back-off with my love life?" There was definitely a silence gasping of surprises could be heard around our tight area, for not once we heard Sienna's most angry voice ever. Automatically, I held her arm while pulling myself up from the barstool. Tina too was taking two-three steps back from her furious best friend, Sienna.

"Look, Tina. I am here to do my job of protecting you, but not for you to meddle with my personal life," I begin my onslaught and decided to do what Sienna had always suggested, but not to the cash that she's offering to me. "From today onwards, I am not your bodyguard as I will immediately send in my resignation," I did not wait for Tina's replies; I pull Sienna with me and walk out from the club, to my park Hummer.

"Leaving so soon, lad?" asked the club bouncer seeing us walking quickly out of the club so soon than usual. I heard Sienna replied him from behind me. I did not stop until I open the car door and get in. Sienna did the same on the passenger side of the door. "Your driver sends you here?" I asked suddenly realising that Sienna was seated on the passenger side of the seat. She turns towards me and nodded gleefully.

"I love what you did back in the club, so brave and at last, you are free from their clutches," chirped Sienna happily. I could not help myself but smile at how happy Sienna is, "You make it sounds like I am their frigging slave, sweetie." Sienna just laughed all the way back to my apartment, which recently had been her apartment too, with her stuff that can be found everywhere.

The McAdam, as I had suspected did not take it too well with my immediate resignation, and even when so far to not wanting to pay my salary. How on earth am I to make it through another 3 months or so, in London? I can't accept Sienna's cash but I can't seem to be able to refuse it now.

And so Sienna had supports me for both moral and financially all through my journey to complete the courses in London. Once I have graduated, I had applied to be one of WWE wrestler. In the meantime, I had the opportunities to wrestle in various competitions between London and Minnesota. All the while Sienna had faithfully stayed with me.

When I had been accepted to attend the development training for all wrestlers under the company WWE, I had asked Sienna to move with me. I was disappointed at first when she refused, however her reasons for not following me but will join me later, and she needs to complete her education of becoming a lawyer, which only left with one semester. I could not ask for more, as she had always makes the sacrifices to travel between London and New York, just to be with me. She never talks much about her family, in general. All I knows that she is very close with her only sister and that she is currently had left the family after been persistently ask to settle down. Once I remembered she had called her father "demented old man" lovingly, which I greatly finds it weird.

Of course, as a couple, we did argue occasionally due to tiredness on both our parts and jealousy of my part, but no matter, by the end of the day, we always settled our differences before we retired for the night. Then one day, as I was waiting for Sienna from the airport, I could not pick her up as I was so tight with my wrestling schedule, with a big smile plastered on her angelic face; she announced that she is 2 months pregnant. I was so thrilled with the news. With everything had been going on according to the plan. Another few more months, as promise I will be moving up to the main roster in WWE and how great it is to be a father.

By that time also, Sienna had graduated from her law school and had permanently move in with me. I had asked Sienna not to work first and wait until the baby had born. She agreed with me. At the same time, I've met my former employer, Tina McAdams in New York, looking the same as always. However, she had been happy to know that Sienna and I still together, even though I can detect resentment in her, when Sienna had told her that we are going to be a parent.

My life had never feels so complete until I was called up to the office of Vince McMahon. At that time, there was a hype of drug raid within the training ground, it has been rumoured that wrestler had known to use drug in the business. It had never occurred to me that specific wrestler is me. I was been framed. No one believes me, not even my best friend Paul Heyman. Again, only Sienna had believed me. She had immensely reassured me that my career will not be jeopardising of the scandal and there must be a way to clear my name.

However, she was wrong. WWE eventually released me from my contract, wanting nothing to do with the scandal. I could not control my anger and would not just stand still seeing my career gone down to the drain.

I thought that been framed with drug possession will be the only problem that I need to face, but I received an envelope, bearing with my name on the front. When I pull out the content of the enveloped, which was a bunch of pictures of Sienna hugging with a guy and the next pictures had shocked me and anger oust through my blood stream. There the picture showing very naked Sienna was in a sexual act with the same guy from the previous pictures.

I was insanely furious. Then I realised that maybe the baby Sienna was pregnant does not mine to begin with. How Sienna could did all these to me. Doesn't she know that she is everything that I had wish for all this while?

At that same moment, Sienna came home from the market. I showed her the pictures and, of course, she adamantly denied everything. She had always stated that she is faithful to me but what about those pictures I asked her. She claimed that she was been framed although she don't denied it was her in that picture. She claimed that she was drugged and the next thing she knew, she woke-up in Arthur's dorm and incessantly claimed that Arthur had been wearing condom when he "raped" her. I could not believe of what I have heard. I asked her why she not told me this before. It is so saintly of her to keep it to herself so that it won't be a burden to me. And she had told profusely said that she loves me.

Out of rage, I did not know what happen next for the next moment I realised that Sienna was sliding off the wall, with blood pooling around her. I quickly rang for the ambulance to take her to the nearest hospital. Once reached the hospital, I dialled the mobile number of Sienna's mother. I told her Sienna was in the hospital. Not feeling bit remorse, I asked for a paper and pencil from the nurse station. I wrote a short and simple note to Sienna that there is no future for us to be together. I wanted Sienna to be the first to read the note, so I had asked the nurse to give it to her the first moment she open her eyes.

I packed up what's belongs to me in our apartment and left the building. For the next few months, I did not making any attempt to train to become a wrestler again. Let the dream to be one of the WWE wrestlers been gone forever and remains just a dream. However, I received a call from the representative from WWE to come to the Vince McMahon office. I was sceptically to accept it but when the representative clarified me that the drug scandal issues had been cleared and I was indeed been framed, I agreed to meet with Vince McMahon.

When I persistently asked who the culprit that had framed me, how I wish, at that time, I never knew who is. It happens to Tina McAdam. I was blistering mad with insanely furious. I took the available flight to London and went straight to Sienna's townhouse. I could see how Sienna was surprised and happy to see me, but I was not there for any of those. How much as I too had missed her, remembering the real reason for me being here, without a word, I had slapped her face which, as an effect, fall down on the floor.

Again, I left her, without looking back at her befallen body.

WWE had finally signed me and I was push all the way to be part of their main roster. My career as a wrestler had then flourished. I received all the well-deserved attention and popularity for all my hard work. I've become an immediate success and never once I've stop to think of Sienna welfare.

Until one day, the man that in the same picture with Sienna, who Sienna had named him as Arthur Conrad, came to me. I immediately recognised him and the animal in me started to burst. Arthur looks so scared and without Paul to restrain me, I'm sure Arthur will be beaten to a pulp, adding more injuries on his face as it had been.

Paul had talked to him instead of me, because I just could not control my anger, thinking of Sienna and Arthur philandering. But what I've heard next is a confession that shocked my very core. Indeed, all that Sienna had claimed was true and I know within me, that Arthur was telling the truth.

Arthur had confessed that he was been paid by Tina McAdam to drug Sienna. Arthur said that Tina wants him to have a "real" sex action with her, but at the last minutes, Arthur had changed his mind. He had Sienna pose in sexual position without touching her even once. And all the "sexual acting", which most of it had been photo shopped.

At that time, I was so regret for what I've did. I had killed my own child. I grabbed the next available flight back to London. Praying hope against all hope that Sienna will be able to forgive me.

Unfortunately, I was too late.

**Now**

"So what's happen next?" asked Stephen who still not touching his sandwich. At the same time, both Sammie and Sienna had approach the table. Sienna, duly take the seat beside me and Sammie in front of her. I tried to avert my eyes elsewhere, but Stephen keeps on repeating his question.

"What's Brock had been telling you?" asked Sammie curiously, she does not sound friendly. Glancing once at his girlfriend, ignoring the black face of her, again keeps on asking me the continuance of my stories.

"I did not found her...until today." I said watching Sienna directly into her green eyes that I've known all these years. Sienna keeps her silence.

"So Arthur Conrad did not tell you the real reason for his confession?" Stephen asked. Before I could reply, Sienna looks up at me, "Arthur confessed to you?"

I nodded, "He came to me and told me everything, "turning to Stephen, "No I did not asked."

"Why?" Sammie then asked me, while eating her sandwich. "It doesn't matter anymore. Because I knew it was too late now that I have lost everything," I answered sadly while sipping my now cold coffee.

Silence.

**Half an hour later...**

"No you have not."


End file.
